Because i love you
by kang jiki
Summary: 'brothers lee', itulah julukan 3 sahabat dekat, Hyuk, Hae, dan Ji. Semua berubah saat mereka terjebak dalam cinta segitiga. 'salah satu dari kami harus mengalah, dan itu adalah aku' "aku menyukaimu? saranghae"/ "nado saranghae.."/ "mianhae... jeongmal mianhae oppa"/ "Kang Ji... kenapa kau meninggalkan oppa sendiri, wae? Wae?" ALWAYS HAEHYUK STORY
1. Chapter 1

Because I love you

Cast:

Lee Eunhyuk

Lee Donghae

Lee Kang Ji (eum.. saya numpang eksis)

and other( seiring berjalanya cerita)

Sinopsis:

'brothers lee', itulah julukan 3 sahabat dekat, Hyuk, Hae, dan Ji. Semua berubah saat mereka terjebak dalam cinta segitiga. 'salah satu dari kami harus mengalah, dan itu adalah aku' "aku menyukaimu? saranghae"/ "nado saranghae.."/ "mianhae... jeongmal mianhae oppa"/ "Kang Ji... kenapa kau meninggalkan oppa sendiri, wae? Wae?"

Warning: yaoi/BL, AU, EYD yang emang takdir tidak bisa dihilangkan, OOC, abal dan geje pakai banget

Tidak suka, ya udah jangan dibaca. Oke ^^

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Liburan musim panas sudah berakhir. Sekarang waktunya berangkat sekolah. Sekolah yang membosankan, penuh dengan tugas yang merepotkan tapi aku bersyukur akan itu. Di sana aku bisa bertemu lagi denganya, seseorang yang selama ini menjadi penyemangat hidupku. Selama setengah bulan tidak bertemu, membuatku merasa ada kekosongan di hati. Aku mengeratkan tali sepatu bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah.

Oh iya, aku belum berkenalan. Hehe mian, saking semangatnya aku jadi lupa. Baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan diri. Annyeong haseyo Lee Kang Ji imnida, umurku 18 tahun. Sekolah di SMA saphire kelas 3. Yeoja manis dengan sejuta imajinasi. Hehehe narsis. Tapi itu menurut penilaian orang lain lo?

Pintu gerbang sekolah sudah terlihat. Aku tersenyum saat melihat seorang namja bersurai platinum sedang menyandar pada gerbang sekolah sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Dia sibuk melihat jam tanganya, sampai tidak menyadari aku berdiri di sampingnya.

"HYUKKIE OPPA!" teriakku bersemangat. Namja platinum berkulit seputih susu ini terlonjak kaget. Langsung memberiku death glare gratis. Aku hanya nyengir tanpa dosa. "annyeong Hyukkie oppa"

"Kang Ji... kau selalu mengagetkanku!" kata namja bernama lengkap Lee Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk oppa mengerucutkan bibirnya. 'Kyaaaa' membuat kadar kemanisanya bertambah. Tiba-tiba dia memelukku, membuatku dapat merasakan hangat tubuhnya. Tuhan jangan lagi, jantungku berhentilah menggila? Jangan sampai Eunhyuk oppa mendengar detak jantungku ini? aduh Lee Kang Ji pabo!

"Kang Ji-ah! Nan bogosipeso... jeongmal bogosipeso" kata Eunhyuk oppa sambil terus mengeratkan pelukanya. Aku tersenyum simpul. Tuhan, bolehkah aku meminta saat ini waktu dihentikan? sungguh aku sangat bahagia.

"nde oppa, nado... nado bogosipeso" kataku sambil tersenyum lebar. Eunhyuk oppa melepas pelukanya, lalu menjitak kepalaku.

"ah, appo oppa! Kenapa dijitak yeoh?"

"itu balasnya karena kau jahat padaku!"

"jahat? Kok bisa?"

"tidak memberiku kabar selama liburan! melupakan oppa yeoh? Aish menyebalkan"

"hehehe mian oppa, jeongmal mianhae? Aku sangat sibuk saat liburan, mian"

"aish.. kau sama seperti Donghae! Aku merasa tidak dianggap lagi"

"bukan begitu oppa, aku benar-benar sibuk? jangan marah, jebal?" aku memasang puppy eyes andalanku. Hahaha Eunhyuk oppa tidak akan tega melihatnya, lihat saja!

"ah, nde..nde sudah jangan bertampang seperti itu! Menyebalkan"

"eum tapi oppa sudah memaafkan aku kan?"

"aku tidak mungkin bisa marah padamu Kang Ji-ah! Tapi jangan ulangi hal itu ya? Beri oppa kabar, supaya oppa tidak khawatir, nde?" Eunhyuk oppa mengusap rambutku. Oh jangan bilang wajahku merona sekarang.

"nde, oppa... gomawo?"kataku gugup. Eunhyuk oppa tersenyum, lalu mengandeng tanganku.

"Kajja kita masuk kelas"

"HEI TUNGGU!" seru sebuah suara dari belakang kami. Suara khas, yang aku hapal diluar kepala.

"yaa ikan amis, jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu?" kata Eunhyuk oppa sambil berkacak pinggang. Namja yang dijuluki ikan amis itu tersenyum menunjukkan angelic smilenya.

"hehehe, annyeong Kang Ji-ah, annyeong monkey"

"diam kau ikan amis! Namaku Eunhyuk pabo!"

"sudah-sudah kalian ini... annyeong Hae oppa" aku tersenyum, namja tampan bersurai brunete, bernama lengkap Lee Donghae ini mengusap rambutku.

"hahahaha nan bogosipesoyo duo Lee!" ujar Donghae oppa sambil memelukku setelah itu memeluk Eunhyuk oppa. 'BLUSH~' benar kan? tanpa Donghae oppa sadari wajah orang yang dipeluknya sudah bersemu merah seperti itu. Eunhyuk oppa mengalihkan tatapanya, lalu menjitak kepala Donghae oppa.

"kenapa kepalaku di pukul Hyuk?" tanya Donghae oppa tidak terima.

"mungkin karena angin"

"aish kau ini!" Donghae oppa mencoba memukul Eunhyuk oppa yang terus mengelak.

"kalian ini seperti anak kecil! Kajja kita masuk kelas" aku merangkul lengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk oppa. Kami saling tersenyum, berjalan beriringan ke dalam kelas.

…haehyuk…

Kalian pasti heran dengan apa yang terjadi. Cerita singkatnya seperti ini, aku, Hae oppa dan Hyukkie oppa adalah sahabat sejak SMP. Karena kami selalu bersama, orang-orang memanggil kami dengan nama Lee brothers. Sebenarnya sejak Hae oppa memperkenalkan Hyukkie oppa padaku, aku langsung menyukainya. Yah bisa dibilang cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tapi saat kelulusan SMP aku tahu sebuah rahasia yang menyakitkan.

Dulu Hyukkie oppa sering menatap Hae oppa secara diam-diam. Baik saat pelajaran maupun istirahat. Kami selalu satu kelas, makanya aku tahu. Hae oppa terkenal sebagai namja playboy yang suka yeoja seksi berdada besar. Dia sangat populer. Hyukkie oppa adalah teman kecil Hae oppa, mereka tetangga sejak Hae oppa yang dari Makpo pindah ke Seoul. Dia adalah siswa biasa yang tertutup dan dingin. Hanya padaku dan Hae oppa dia bisa tersenyum dan bercanda. Dan aku, yeoja ceria yang memiliki banyak teman. Mungkin karena perbedaan sifat yang membuat kami menjadi sangat akrab.

Dulu hatiku sangat sakit saat mengetahui Hyukkie oppa menyukai Hae oppa apalagi dia tidak normal. Tapi, melihat ketulusan Hyukkie oppa, aku jadi berlapang dada dan ingin membantunya. Mungkin cintaku sudah terlalu besar, sampai aku hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia. Rasanya hatiku sakit melihat mata indah itu mengeluarkan air mata. Seperti saat Hae oppa sakit, saat itu aku dan Hyukkie oppa sedang menjaganya.

#flasback on

Kang Ji duduk di samping tempat tidur Donghae sambil membaca komik. Dia menatap jam dinding berulang kali.

"kemana perginya Hyukkie oppa? Katanya mau ketoilet kok lama sekali" karena penasaran Kang Ji pergi mencari namja penyuka susu srawberry itu. dia berjalan keliling rumah sakit, tapi tetap tidak menemukanya. Sampai dia berhenti di sebuah ruangan khusus doa. Dengan ragu Kang Ji mendekati ruangan yang di dominasi warna coklat itu. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat seorang namja sedang bersimpuh di altar. Suaranya yang lirih dan penuh air mata membuat Kang Ji terdiam di tempatnya.

"tuhan hiks... tolong lindungi Hae? tolong lindungi orang yang aku cintai hiks…" Eunhyuk terus berdoa tidak memperdulikan kaos v neck yang di pakainya mulai basah."berikan dia kesembuhan tuhan hiks... hiks berikan dia kesembuhan? Bahkan jika perlu tukar saja dengan nyawaku tuhan.. hiks aku rela... hiks.. aku mohon tuhan"

#flasback off

Saat itulah aku tahu perasaan Hyukkie oppa sebenarnya. Lalu setelah kami duduk di bangku SMA kelas 2, aku berani bertanya padanya.

#flasback on

Eunhyuk menatap jendela kelasnya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat Donghae bermain dengan tim basketnya. Kelas yang di huninya sepi mengingat sudah jam pulang sekolah. tapi itu tidak menyurutkan semangat Eunhyuk untuk menonton latihan Donghae. Yeoja manis yang dari tadi berdiri di ambang pintu mendekati namja pemilik surai platinum ini. dia menepuk pundak si namja, membuat Eunhyuk terlonjak kaget.

"Kang Ji! Selalu saja mengangetkanku!" protes Eunhyuk sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"hehehe habisnya oppa terlihat asik, apa sih yang oppa tonton" Kang Ji menatap jendela samping Eunhyuk, dia tersenyum saat mengetahui Donghae mendrible bola.

"menonton Hae oppa yeoh? Pantas"

"aku, aku hanya kagum dengan tubuhnya! Dia bisa bermain seperti itu, kalau aku pasti sudah tepar"

"hahaha makanya buang semua susu strawberry itu, dan ikut bermain bersama Hae oppa"

"ani, aku kan payah dalam olahraga"

"Hyukkie oppa, apa aku boleh tanya sesuatu?" tanya Kang Ji ragu. Eunhyuk mengangguk imut "kuharap Hyukkie oppa bisa jujur, ingat! Kita adalah sahabat, aku tahu saat Hyukkie oppa berbohong"

"iya, mau tanya apa sih?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil meminum susu kotaknya.

"Hyukkie oppa menyukai Hae oppa?" tanya Kang Ji, Eunhyuk langsung menyemburkan susunya, membuat bangku depanya basah.

"kau-kau ini bertanya apa sih Kang Ji! Aneh sekali" ujar Eunhyuk gugup. Kang Ji tersenyum kecil.

"oppa tidak usah bohong, aku tahu! Memang mulut oppa bisa berbong tapi mata oppa tidak!" hening, Eunhyuk berdiri dari kursinya. Berjalan lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke jendela. Dia menatap Donghae lagi.

"apa perasaanku salah? Aku tidak tahu, kenapa aku bisa merasakanya pada Donghae, padahal jelas-jelas kau juga sahabatku"

"oppa..."

"kalau semua tahu tentang perasaanku, pasti mereka akan menjauhiku dan menganggapku menjijikkan, termasuk Donghae" Eunhyuk merosot, sekarang dia tertunduk dilantai dengan air mata mengenang di pipi. "Donghae pasti akan memusuhiku, tidak menganggapku sahabatnya lagi, aku tidak ingin orang tahu tentang perasaan bodohku ini, aku takut di jauhi oleh sahabat-sahabatku! Kau hiks kau juga sekarang hiks menganggapku menjijikkan kan Kang Ji, IYA KAN?!" Eunhyuk menenggelamkan kepala diantara lututnya. Kang ji tersenyum miris, menahan air matanya. Dia mendekati Eunhyuk, memeluk tubuh kurus itu, menyalurkan kehangat yang dia punya.

"Kang Ji-ah, hiks hiks.. apa perasaan yang kupunya ini salah? Padahal aku tidak pernah memintanya?" ucap Eunhyuk lirih. Kang Ji mengusap punggung ringkih itu.

"oppa jangan berpikir seperti itu? Semua perasaan tidak ada yang salah, mereka murni dan suci turun ke hati, oppa hanya perlu menjaganya" kata Kang Ji mantap. Eunhyuk mendongak, menatap sahabatnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kang Ji tersenyum sambil mengusap air mata Eunhyuk. "oppa jangan menangis nde? Kang Ji tidak akan menjauhi oppa, walaupun oppa tidak normal!"

"jeo-hiks hiks jeongmal?"

"nde, kita sahabat jadi hanya karena masalah seperti ini Kang Ji tidak akan menjauhi oppa" Kang Ji tersenyum membuat Eunhyuk ikut tersenyum. "baru kalau oppa mengambil es krim pisangku, aku akan marah!" mereka berdua tertawa di bawah sinar matahari yang mulai tenggelam.

#flasback off

Aku tersenyum mengingat itu semua. Mungkin tekatku saat ini adalah memdekatkan Hyukkie oppa dengan namja pabo itu. Kalau aku lihat sepertinya mereka saling mencintai tapi Hae oppa saja yang tidak menyadari perasaanya. Dasar ikan makpo!

"Kang Ji-ah kenapa sih?" tanya Hyukkie oppa sambil menempelkan telapak tanganya di dahiku.

"apa'an sih oppa?"

"dari tadi melamun terus, sampai bel istirahat bunyi tuh? Dengar kan?"

"hehehe mian, kajja kita kekantin, aku traktir susu strawberry deh!"

"jeongmal?" katanya dengan mata berbinar.

"nde kajja!" seruku. Eunhyuk oppa segera mengandeng tanganku, berlari kekantin yang mulai ramai.

'tuhan sudah mengaris semua takdir dan masa depan.. kalau oppa bersamaku mungkin dia tidak akan bahagia, karena aku tidak akan bisa menemani oppa untuk selamanya'

#Kang Ji POV END

.

Tbc

.


	2. Chapter 2

Because I love you

Cast:

Lee Eunhyuk

Lee Donghae

Lee Kang Ji

Sinopsis:

'brothers lee', itulah julukan 3 sahabat dekat, Hyuk, Hae, dan Ji. Semua berubah saat mereka terjebak dalam cinta segitiga. 'salah satu dari kami harus mengalah, dan itu adalah aku' "aku menyukaimu? saranghae"/ "nado saranghae.."/ "mianhae... jeongmal mianhae oppa"/ "Kang Ji... kenapa kau meninggalkan oppa sendiri, wae? Wae?"

Warning: yaoi/BL, AU, EYD yang emang takdir tidak bisa dihilangkan, OOC, abal dan geje pakai banget

Tidak suka, ya udah jangan dibaca. Oke ^^

Wkwkw disini saya numpang eksis

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Pagi yang cerah. Hari ini kelas 3-2 sedang mengadakan olahraga renang di kolam belakang. Ini kali pertama mereka melakukanya. Tampak seorang yeoja kuncir kuda tengah asik berkumpul dengan siswi lain. Sampai mata coklatnya menemukan sosok namja yang dia tunggu.

"Hyukkie oppa!" serunya sambil berlari kearah namja bersurai platinum itu. Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mengajak Kang Ji berdiri bawah pohon. "oppa sakit?" tanya Kang Ji, yang dibalas gelengan singkat. "eum kalau begitu kenapa dari tadi oppa menutup dada?"

"aku malu Kang ji-ah" kata Eunhyuk dengan wajah merona.

"malu? Malu kenapa oppa?"

"a-aku malu, baru pertama kali aku keluar rumah tanpa memakai baju seperti ini" yeoja berpipi chubby itu tertawa mendengar jawaban si namja. "kenapa kau malah tertawa?"

"hahaha habisnya oppa lucu sih! Namanya aja renang, masa oppa mau pakai jas hujan"

"bukan begitu, maksudku aku mau pakai kaos dan celana olahraga, bukan malah porno seperti ini" kata Eunhyuk sambil melihat keadaanya yang topless memperlihatkan perut dan pinggang rampingnya serta celana pendek yang memperlihatkan paha berkulit seputih susu itu. Kang Ji tersenyum sambil menggeleng melihat kepolosan sahabatnya ini.

"oppa ada-ada aja! Lihat semua juga memakai baju renang yang sudah ditentukan" kata Kang Ji sambil menunjuk gerombolan siswa yang berkumpul di dekat kolam renang.

"aku tetap malu Kang Ji-ah! Sudahlah, aku izin sakit saja"

"lo, jangan oppa! Kalau oppa tidak ikut pelajaran olahraga hari ini nilai akan dikurangi! Oppa mau?"

"ta-tapi…?"

"sudah tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kajja kita juga berkumpul" Kang Ji mengandeng tangan Eunhyuk mendekati kolam. Eunhyuk yang malu hanya bisa menunduk dan menutupi dadanya dengan satu tangan. "nah duduk disini saja! sambil menunggu guru kita bisa bermain air! Kurasa ini tidak dalam" mereka duduk ditepi kolam lalu mencelupkan kaki ke sana sambil menggoyang-goyangkanya. Dengan sengaja Kang Ji menyiprat air ke wajah Eunhyuk.

"yaa jadi basah Kang Ji-ah"

"hehehe salah sendiri ada disitu"

"kau menyebalkan! Sini aku beri pelajaran" Eunhyuk membalas cipratan Kang Ji. Begitulah seterusnya sampai mereka basah. Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk diam, membuat Kang Ji menghentikan permainannya. Dia menatap arah mata Eunhyuk dan menemukan seorang namja bertubuh atletis sedang duduk dikerumuni yeoja. Mereka tertawa sambil berusaha mendekati si namja tampan. Dengan ragu Kang Ji melirik Eunhyuk.

"oppa…." Tidak ada jawaban, sepertinya si namja manis sedang asik dengan dunia lamunannya. "oppa" kali ini dia menyentuh pundak si namja. Eunhyuk menoleh dan tersenyum kecil.

"wae Kang Ji-ah?"

"oppa baik-baik saja?"

"hah? Memang apa yang terjadi denganku?" Eunhyuk tersenyum tapi Kang Ji tahu bahwa senyum lebar itu hanya palsu. "sudahlah! Oh iya, beruang sepertimu apa bisa renang?"

"yaa monyet! Berhentilah memanggilku beruang"

"hehe, um bagaimana kalau panda"

"oppa~ itu kan sama aja!" kata Kang Ji sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Eunhyuk tertawa lalu mengusap rambut yeoja ini.

"semuanya harap berkumpul! Ada tugas dari pak Shin" suara itu otomatis mengintrupsi semua siswa untuk baris. Eunhyuk dan Kang Ji berdiri hendak berbaris tapi entah sengaja atau tidak salah satu sisiwa menyenggol tubuh Eunhyuk hingga terlepeset dan jatuh ke kolam. Kang Ji yang kaget hanya bisa membelalakkan mata.

#Kang Ji pov

Oppa! Hyukkie oppa, bagimana ini aku tidak bisa berenang?

Aku melihat Eunhyuk oppa timbul tenggelam didalam air, aduh apa yang harus aku lakukan selain meminta tolong. Kolam yang aku kira pendek ini ternyata sangat dalam. Tidak ada yang berani berenang di kolam ini selain pak pelatih.

'BYURR~' aku mendengar suara seseorang melompat kedalam kolam. Aku kaget saat tahu yang menceburkan diri adalah Hae oppa. Dengan lincah dia berenang, mendekati Hyukkie oppa dan membawanya ke tepi.

"Hyukkie-ah bangun? Hyukkie" panggil Hae oppa, saat ini entah kenapa aku tidak ingin berada di antara mereka. Selain masih adanya factor cemburu aku juga merasa asing.

Wajah Hae oppa terlihat sangat khawatir. Mungkin tidak akan terjadi jika kejadian itu menimpaku atau yang orang lain. Aku yakin hanya pada Hyukkie oppa dia bisa berekspresi seperti itu. Dan, jika diperhatikan mereka berdua tampak serasi, hanya mungkin mereka terlalu bodoh untuk merasakan perasaan masing-masing? Tuhan… Apakah aku dapat melakukan sesuatu untuk mereka?

Aku menatap papan tulis dengan malas. Kapan pelajaran ini akan berakhir, aku ingin cepat pulang, bukan untuk pulang kerumah aku ingin menjunguk Hyukkie oppa dirumahnya. Setelah kejadian kemarin Hyukkie oppa tidak masuk. Membuatku sangat menghawatirkanya. Tapi kalau aku perhatikan bukan aku saja yang khawatir. Yah mungkin Donghae oppa juga. Walaupun dia hanya diam dan menanyakan Hyukkie oppa padaku dengan nada biasa tapi bagiku itu berbeda. Tatapannya jelas terlihat kalau dia menghawatirkan Hyukkie oppa. Bukanya aku sok tahu dan asal tebak, tapi aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk merasakan perasaan orang.

'TENG TONG TENG' huft… akhirnya bel menyebalkan itu berbunyi. Aku bergegas mengemasi buku ke tas dan berlari meninggalkan kelas.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku sampai di depan rumah Hyukkie oppa. Rumah bernuansa putih ini tampak sepi, tanpa banyak pikir aku mengetuk pintu kayu ini. Keluarlah yeoja paruh baya berambut pendek hitam. Aku tersenyum membuat yeoja ini juga tersenyum.

"annyeong ahjumma" sapaku.

"annyeong Kang ji-ah, mau menjenguk Hyukkie ya?" tanya ahjumma, eomma dari Hyukkie oppa. Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "masuklah, dia ada dikamar"

"nde, ghamsamnida ahjumma" aku berjalan menaiki anak tangga. Tanpa mengetuk aku langsung masuk ke kamar yang didominasi warna baby blue ini.

"Hyukkie oppa annyeong!" seruku saat melihat dia duduk menyandar di tempat tidur sambil mengelap ingusnya. Kasihan Hyukkie oppa, wajahnya sampai merah karena demam.

"ah Kang ji-ah, annyeong" sapanya. Aku segera duduk di samping tempat tidur Hyukkie oppa.

"bagaimana keadaanmu, oppa?" tanyaku khawatir. Dia tersenyum.

"aku tidak apa-apa kok Kang ji-ah! HUACHIM" dia mengambil tisu lagi. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"tidak apa-apa kok masih bersin" kataku yang dibalas cengiran tanpa dosa. Aku mengeluarkan 4 buku dari dalam tas. "ini salinan catatan pelajaran hari ini"

"waah kau baik sekali, Kang Ji-ah! Tumben yeoja malas sepertimu mau menulis catatan"

"malah ngejek! Ya uda tidak ku pinjami!" kataku sambil mengembungkan pipi. Hyukkie oppa tersenyum dan mengusap rambutku.

"mianhae, hehehe jangan marah dong! Entar ndak imut lagi lo?" kata Hyukkie oppa sambil menoel pipiku. "gomawo Kang ji-ah" aku tersenyum sebagai balasan. Oppa benar, kalau bukan karena oppa, mungkin aku tidak akan repot-repot menulis catatan. Bagiku menulis catatan atau mendengarkan guru didepan kelas tidak ada gunanya. Yang terpenting bisa mengerjakan ulangan dan mendapat nilai baik. Itulah pemikiranku dan Donghae oppa. Diantara kami bertiga pun hanya Hyukkie oppa yang paling rajin dan pintar.

'clek~' pintu kamar terbuka. Aku dan Hyukkie oppa menoleh mendapati ahjumma membawa nampan berisi berbagai makanan ringan.

"Kang ji-ah makanlah! Jangan sungkan nde?" kata ahjumma dengan senyum lima jarinya. Aku mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum.

"eomma mau kemana? Kok sudah rapi?"

"eomma mau mengecek café dulu, kau tidak apa-apa kan sendirian?" tanya ahjumma yang dibalas anggukan Hyukkie oppa. Setelah ahjumma pergi Hyukkie oppa kembali sibuk dengan tisunya. Aku meminum ice lemon tea sambil melihat foto Hyukkie oppa dan hae oppa di taman bermain setahun yang lalu.

"Hyukkie oppa" panggilku yang dibalas gumaman tidak jelas. "tadi Donghae oppa menanyakan keadaamu lo?" tuh, kan Hyukkie oppa langsung menghentikan kegiatan tisunya dan beralih menatapku.

"Donghae menanyakan keadaanku?" tanya Hyukkie oppa tidak percaya. Aku mengangguk. Lama dia terdiam, lalu tersenyum kecil. "yah tentu saja menanyakanku bukanya aku sahabatnya, ini juga akan terjadi jika kau yang sakit"

"tapi mungkin saja itu karena dia khawatir pada oppa, bukan sebagai sahabat"

"Kang ji-ah, jangan membuatku salah paham yeoh? Aku tidak mau merasa jatuh saat sudah melambung tinggi" katanya dengan raut wajah sedih. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku kesal.

"oppa jangan seperti itu! Kenapa oppa tidak optimis"

"optimis dengan hal yang tidak akan terjadi? Kang ji-ah, aku terlalu takut untuk berharap lebih! Seperti ini saja sudah cukup"

"oppa tidak tahu kan, kemarin saat oppa tenggelam Hae oppa yang menolong" kataku mencoba membesarkan hati Hyukkie oppa. Mata Hyukkie oppa terbelalak.

"benarkah? Bukanya pak Shin yang menolongku?"

"pak Shin sedang rapat, jadi dia menyuruh anak-anak berkumpul dulu! Kemarin oppa terjatuh di kolam yang paling dalam, tidak ada yang berani di kolam itu, hanya Hae oppa yang langsung menceburkan diri dan membawa Hyukkie oppa ke tepi" jelasku. Wajah Hyukkie oppa langsung bersemu merah. "dan oppa pasti tidak tahu, bahwa Hae oppa yang memberikan napas buatan"

"MWO?"

"tidak usah bertampang seperti itu oppa, aku jadi ingin tertawa melihatnya"

"Kang ji-ah jangan bercanda! Tidak lucu tau!"

"aku tidak bercanda oppa, jelas-jelas Hae oppa menciummu!"

"sudah Kang ji! Jangan bicara lagi?"

"hahaha wajah oppa kenapa? Demam lagi ya?" kataku sambil menoel pipi Hyukkie oppa. Dia memukulku dengan guling, lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan boneka monyet yang tergeletak di sampingnya. "hahaha oppa malu yeoh?"

"diamlah Kang Ji!"

"eothoke? Apa Hae oppa mencuri ciuman pertamamu? Benarkah?"

"Kang ji, aku bilang diam!"

Begitulah sampai sore aku terus bercanda dengannya. Inilah salah satu yang aku sukai dari Hyukkie oppa, dia polos dan baik. Membuatku jadi ingin menjahilinya dan pastinya ingin dia bahagia. Dan aku akan berusaha mewujudkanya.

_skip time_

"Hyukkie oppa aku pulang dulu ya? Sudah jangan membayangkan ciuman itu, nanti ahjumma pikir oppa demam parah lagi"

"Kang Ji-ah~ aku bilang sudah, kenapa kau suka sekali menjahiliku! Dasar beruang!"

"hahaha, oke-oke aku pulang dulu ya oppa, annyeong" aku membuka pintu rumah sambil melambaikan tangan. Hyukkie oppa membalas lambaikanku.

Aku melihat langit yang mulai berubah warna. Omo, sepertinya aku terlalu bersemangat sampai lupa waktu. Sedang asik melangkah sambil bersiul mataku tidak sengaja melihat Hae oppa yang berjalan berlawan arah denganku. Reflex aku langsung bersembunyi di balik gang kecil. Aku melihatnya sampai dia berhenti di depan rumahnya. Hae oppa membuka pagar rumah, tapi langsung berhenti dan melihat rumah Hyukkie oppa yang berada di sampingnya. Hae oppa melangkah mendekati rumah yang didominasi warna putih itu. Aku terus melihatnya, bahkan aku bisa melihat keraguan di wajah Hae oppa. Dia menggaruk kepalanya, lalu berjalan kembali kerumahnya.

Kenapa Hae oppa sampai ragu seperti itu? Melihat tingkah Hae oppa yang seperti ini aku tidak salah kan kalau mengira Hae oppa juga menyukai Hyukkie oppa? Tapi bagaimana cara membuktikanya?

.

Tbc

.

Gomawo untuk para pembaca yang sudah mau membaca fanfic teraneh ini dan gomawo untuk reviewnya…. Pasti happy ending karena saya tidak bisa membuat sad ending hehehe… gomawo~

See you next chap….


End file.
